This Program Project application seeks support for multidisciplinary clinical research projects dealing with proposals for new methods of diagnosis and treatment of cancer. An important part of the proposal is the development of innovative projects to measure and to express both objective and subjective information obtained from study patients. The central feature of this request is the development of an outstanding environment in which the medical, psychological, and nursing needs of research patients can be met. Towards this end we request patient cost and professional support so that the staff can conduct a wide range of investigative efforts - including leukemia, clinical pharmacology, gynecologic and urologic oncology, melanoma, breast cancer, head and neck cancer.